A Sweet Easter
by Maria Stars
Summary: Jesse gets Jaden to help him set up a surprise for Maria.


A Sweet Easter

by Maria Stars

Note: I'm well aware that in the Japanese version of GX Jesse/Johan is not American. However, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing the original, so this is based on the English dub in that aspect. This story wouldn't work if Jesse wasn't American. ^_^;

Two people are walking along in the city one spring day. "Isn't Easter coming up? The older brunette asked the one next to her.

"You know about Easter?" The younger bluenette asked in return.

"Hai" She smiled. "I've got some peeps online who live in America. They've told me about it before."

"Ah. Yes, it's coming up. Are we celebrating it?"

"Well, I thought we would all go out and eat lunch somewhere special then go home and watch "Hop". Have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't. It looks funny! I've been wanting to see it though!" He smiled.

"Good. I haven't seen it either. I hear it's cute and funny."The brunette smiled back at her companion.

"That's one thing I miss about America, all the great movies that come out. It's hard to find American movies that just came out." He paused, looked at the beautiful lady standing opposite him, smiled lovingly then said, "Though all the movies in the world don't hold a candle to being with you my love."

His lover blushed, looking so happy, "You're so sweet Jesse." The she leaned forward and kissed him.

Jesse kissed back. "Love you Maria."

"Love you too Jesse." She lowered her voice, "My Precious Gem." This is her "pet" name for him, derived from his Duel Monsters deck.

He chuckled lightly, he liked his "pet" name. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Did you go Easter egg hunting when you were little?"

"Yea. There was an older couple with this HUGE backyard that they would hide like, a million eggs in that us kids would go find."

Maria giggled. "A HUGE backyard, huh?"

Jesse laughed. "Well, it seemed that big when I was five-years-old."

"A million eggs? They must've spent a fortune every Easter." She laughed lightly, teasing her sweetheart.

"Ok. So, maybe it was only 100,000 eggs." He smiled at her.

The brunette laughed again. "Goof!"

"Well, it was alot of fun though. I stopped when I was 10 though."

"It sounds like alot of fun. Too bad it's only for kids. I have the perfect Easter basket for it."

"Do you now?" The bluenette asked.

"Yea. It's a big Hello Kitty basket in the shape of her head. It's purple inside." Maria replied smiling.

"Purple, your fav color. How did you get that?"

"Bought it online. Had a friend send it to me."

"Cool."

She nodded.

~That gives me an idea!~ He thought. ~I'll put on an Easter egg hunt for her! She'll love it! I'll get Jaden to help.~ Jesse chuckled at his good idea.

"Think of something funny love?" Maria queried.

"No, just happy being with you."

The brunette smiled happily, "You are SO sweet."

-Later that evening, at home.-

"Psst! Jaden!"

"Huh?" The male brunette looked up from the refrigerator at his best friend who was peeking around the corner of the dining room.

Jesse made a beckoning motion with his hand. "Come here." He whispered.

Jaden closed the refrigerator and walked over towards the bluenette. He walked around the corner to follow him then out the back door. "What is it Jesse?"

"I wanted to make sure that Maria wouldn't hear." The bluenette watched the back door a moment before saying, "Jaden, I want to set up an Easter egg hunt for Maria."

"A what?" Jaden asked.

"An Easter egg hunt. Hasn't your sister told you about it?"

"Probably. Though it would've been years ago when I was little."

The bluenette nodded. "It's a holiday celebrated in America. People go to church, dress up nicely, and have a special meal. They also put on this event for kids called an Easter egg hunt."

"Yea? You think my sis would enjoy that?"

"Yea, she was just telling me about it earlier. "Too bad Easter egg hunts are for bids."

Jaden chuckled. "Sounds like my sis. She always saying, "Kids get the coolest stuff."

"So, will you help me put it together?"

"Sure!" The brunette smiled. "Sis always does things for us. It would be nice to do something nice for her."

"Great! Now, we need a whole lot of plastic eggs and some of Maria's fav treats. Ones that are small enough to fit in the eggs of course. Also, to get Maria out of the house while we do all of the hiding of the eggs."

"That part's easy. I'll call her best friend and ask him to keep her busy."

"Who's her best friend? I don't remember her mentioning one."

"Sure you have. You hear her talk about Yugi-san, ne?"

"Yes."

"That's her best friend. Yugi Moto. He's my hero too."

"Oh! You mean the one who holds the title "King of Games"?"

"Hai! Even now I find it hard to believe. My sis, best friends with the legendary Yugi Moto!" You could tell Jaden was excited by it by how he was smiling and gesturing with his hands.

"You sure are excited about, aren't you?" Jesse chuckled at his best friend.

"Yea! Yugi was the one who gave me Winged Kuriboh!"

"Really?" The bluenette's eyes went wide with surprise at Jaden's statement.

"Yea!" Then Jaden recounted how he acquired his Winged Kuriboh.

"That's great!"

"Yea. So, anyways, how exactly are we gonna pull this off?"

"Can't be that hard." He was going to find out though.

-The Next Day, Same Time-

"I can't believe none of the stores had any plastic eggs! Nothing even remotely similar! Jesse yelled as he drove home with Jaden. He was frustrated as he'd had no luck at all.

"Well, this is Japan, Jesse. We don't celebrate all the holidays that everybody else does. I'm sorry it didn't go the way we wanted it to." The bluenette's best friend sat next to him in the car.

"What do we do now?" He hit the brakes so hard at the red light that he almost killed the engine.

"Calm down Jesse." Jaden told the agitated bluenette in the driver's seat.

"We've got two days to get things done and we can't even get anywhere with it! I feel very frustrated!" The light changed and Jesse put his foot on the gas pedal to move forward, though a little quicker than Jaden would've liked.

"As my sis would say, "All is not lost." We can order it from the internet."

"We only have two days Jaden! There's not enough time!"

"That's not a problem for Maria. Well," The brunette scratched the back of his head, "it wasn't the time she had to order something for Yugi that she needed the next day and she was able to get it."

"Really?" Jesse asked, feeling a little relieved at the possible solution. "How did she accomplish that?

The brown-haired boy scratched at his cheek, "I don't know."

"Great." Came a tired reply. He felt all his energy drain out of him. He was exhausted after running all over Japan looking for a way to make his lover's dream come true.

"I can ask her though."

"That'll ruin the surprise." The teal-haired male was too tired now to argue the point.

"I know how to handle her. Don't worry about it." Jaden seemed so sure of himself that Jesse felt some of frustration melt away.

"Ok. You figure out how to get it here quickly. When we get home, I'm gonna crash on the bed. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good to me. You've been driving all day. You deserve it." Jaden smiled at his best friend to reassure him.

-At Home-

"We're home sis!" The sound of feet running greeted them as they walked into the living room and sat down the bags they brought in.

"There's my boys!" The beautiful brunette lady greeted her family as she came down the stairs.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey..." The lack of energy in the younger bluenette was obvious. He moved slowly and his voice showed it too.

"You alright? You seem tired sweetheart." Maria walked up to her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek.

It felt good when Maria put her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace then reached up with his right hand and gently caressed her cheek. "Just tired sweetheart. I'm going to go crash on the bed."

"Let me help you "Gem." Then she leaned down and put her right arm under his knees then picked him up in her arms.

Jesse gasped lightly at the unexpected action. He put his arms around her neck and snuggled in. "Sure is good to be home."

"Glad to have you home again." She rubbed her cheek against his hair then started walking to their bedroom. She went up the stairs then turned right at the top of the stairs and headed towards the bedroom at the end of the hall.

The door was still open from before so all she had to do was go through it. Maria walked over to the bed and laid her lover down then she climbed onto the bed too and began to kiss him. They made out a little for a few minutes then Jesse went to sleep and Maria left the room.

Jaden grabbed his sister's attention once she came down the stairs. "Hey sis."

"Yea?"

"I need some help."

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I'm trying to buy this item before this weekend, but I'm not having any luck. None of the stores around here carry it. I need it before the weekend so I can set it up by Sunday."

"What is this item?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise for someone dear to me."

"Ah... is it for Jesse?" Her reasoning was that aside from her, Jesse's the only other person dear to him that she is aware of.

"Hai."

"Ah... Doing something nice for your best friend, ne?"

"Hai, it's a surprise and I know he can get secrets out of you so I can't tell you."

She laughed, "He doesn't get that many outta me!"

"Anyways," Jaden chuckled, "Can you help me get it here in time?"

"Of course. I'll call my friend who helped me last time and ask if he'll help."

"Thanks sis!"

"No problem at all." She smiled. Later that evening the two boys went and ordered the items they were after and Jaden spoke to his sister's friend about the shipping and got that taken care of. Then he called and spoke to Yugi and asked him if he would help. Yugi happily agreed.

So, on Saturday, kinda early-like, Yugi called up Maria and asked her to come hang out with him that day. She happily agreed. She gathered up her things, kissed her boyfriend bye and left. After waiting somewhat anxiously, the package finally arrived at five pm.

"Sweet! It's finally here!" They cheered in unison.

It took them about three hours to get everything together: to put candy in all the eggs and Jesse decided to put a note in some of them as well then to hide all of them in the big backyard behind Maria's house. They crashed on the couch for a little while afterwards, then had some dinner then proceeded to bed a little after that. Maria had called to say she was staying overnight and wouldn't be home til the next morning.

"Maria's gonna love this!" Jesse said to Jaden before going to bed.

"After all the work we put in, I hope she does."

"What a sweet Easter this will be." He smiled. "Goodnight Jay."

"Night Jess." Jaden yawned then went to bed as did Jesse.

-The Next Morning-

Maria got home around 11am. "I'm back!" She called as she walked in the door.

"Welcome home Love!" The bluenette went over to her and hugged and kissed her.

"Welcome home sis!" Her little brother greeted her.

"We've got a surprise for you. So go get your Hello Kitty Easter basket and come back here."

"Ok." She gave him a slightly odd look, but she went upstairs to get it. She came back down once she had found and grabbed it.

"Ok, now come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the back door. "Close your eyes."

"Ok." She gave him another slightly odd look and also canted her head a little to show her confusion. She did what he asked though and closed her eyes.

Jesse led her outside onto the deck. "Now, open your eyes."

Maria opened her eyes.

"Happy Easter Maria!"

She gasped. All over the backyard were all these colored ovals that could only be... "You set up an Easter egg hunt for me?"

"Yep. Jaden helped."

"Sweet! You are the sweetest! I love you Jesse!" She laughed so happily, then she hugged and kissed him. Then she ran off to collect the eggs her family had taken the time to hide.

THE END

8


End file.
